Such support devices for cushioning of pieces of furniture for sitting and/or lying on, for example in the form of slatted frames, are generally known, for example from EP 0 372 032 B2, DE 38 42 078 C2, DE 199 62 541 C3, and DE 100 46 751 A1.
A support device, which is adjustable by an electric motor, of the type in question for supporting cushioning of a piece of furniture for sitting and/or lying on, in particular a bed mattress, is known from DE 10 2004 016 048 A1, comprising a base body which has a first support part that is adjustable, in particular pivotable, relative to a second support part. The known support device also has an electric motor adjusting device which is in operative connection with the first support part for adjusting same. In the known support device, the adjusting device has a first adjusting unit and a second adjusting unit which are provided on opposite longitudinal sides of the base body, and a rotationally supported component of the first adjusting unit is connected in an essentially rotationally fixed manner to a similar component of the second adjusting unit via a connecting shaft, and the axial ends of the connecting shaft engage in recesses in the rotatably supported components. In the support device known from the cited document, the components which are connected to one another in an essentially rotationally fixed manner via the connecting shaft are pivot shafts which are in operative connection with the first support part for pivoting same. The support device known from the cited document is configured in such a way that an electric motor is associated with an adjusting unit, the drive torque of the electric motor being transmitted to the second adjusting unit via the connecting shaft. The drive torque of the electric motor which in each case is converted into an adjustment force via a spindle drive is thus introduced into oppositely provided longitudinal sides of a first support part, via the first adjusting unit on the one hand and the second adjusting unit on the other hand, so that both adjusting units are in mechanical forced synchronization with one another. This avoids the situation that the longitudinal sides of the support part are lifted to different degrees during an adjusting motion, which could result in twisting of the first support part.